TDWT: The Right Musician
by CombinationCode
Summary: Courtney and Gwen find a different person in the band in London. Can he change the story to a different course, armed with only a mufffin and a guitar? Will a certain CIT change her mind on lists? How will Cody react?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

* * *

"I guess that we forgot that most of white chapel would be closed." Gwen concluded, as Courtney opened the door. "And that the only place open would be a grungy club." Courtney added, disappointment and distaste on her face. "Guess my hunch sucks." Gwen said, hanging her head a little bit. "Sorry. We are so coming in last place." They both reflected for a moment.

"I don't want to come back empty-handed." Courtney said, looking up, lifting the burlap bag. "We should fill the bag with something." Her eyebrows scrunched together. "WELCOME TO YOUR NUMBER ONE GERMAN PUNK BAND, THE SCHNITZEL KICKERS!" The loud speaker blared.

Gwen gasped in surprise. "Holy Schnitzels! Is that-?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah and Owen snuck onto the abandoned double decker bus. The larger boy glanced at the bookworm, who only shrugged his shoulders. Noah followed Owen as he crept through the old bus, sack in one hand. "Here, Ripper, Ripper, Ripper." He stopped suddenly, and continued his ramble. "We have a lovely bag for you." Noah winced. Seconds after, Noah was attacked from behind, and then was muffled by the white glove of the Ripper. He struggled for a moment, and then the Ripper pulled Noah up out of Owen's line of sight. Owen turned, and then muttered. "Huh?"

Even with the grey shirt with the black handprint flipped upside down, there was no mistaking the guy striding up and down the stage with the mic in his hands. His guitar was slung on his back as he sang. "Trent." Gwen muttered. "What's he doing here?" Courtney asked, looking closely at the Goth. "I don't know. How should I know?" Gwen responded as the cheers began.

He turned around and gasped. Noah, silent no more, was being locked into the corner of the bus. Owen glared at the Ripper. Emptying his not so lovely bag of guard dogs, he shouted; "No one locks my little buddy in the corner." Pointing a finger at the Ripper, he cried; "Royal beasts. Sic him!" The dogs growled for a moment, then dived on top of the unfortunate Owen.

Courtney shrugged. "We lost Duncan so early in the game." Gwen saw what she was getting at. "We might actually have a shot. But just how are we going to bag him?" Courtney put on a sly look. "I don't know about this "we" business." Gwen gave her a hurt look. "You're going to distract him." Courtney explained. "Just isolate him."

Courtney hurried away. Gwen bit her lip, and crouched behind the backstage door

"No! No! No!" He managed before shouting; "Owowow." Noah watched as the Ripper walked towards Owen. One dog managed to bite down on Owen's snack, a large hotdog wiener. Owen kicked it high into the air and into Jack the Ripper's hands. The dogs sailed from Owen and landed on the Ripper.

The performance went on for about an hour. Gwen was relieved when it finally finished, expecting Chef or Chris to show up and announce the end of the challenge. She heard voices coming from backstage. "Trent, my Canadian friend that was awesome!" There were about three or four cries of agreement. "Lift him up now!" There was some clattering, and the door burst open as four musicians in various punk outfits. On their shoulders, was unmistakably Trent.

He looked surprised. "What are you doing here, Gwen?" She remembered what Courtney had said about being isolated. "Well, I'm competing here, for the million again." He nodded. "Do you need help with anything before I go?" Gwen nodded. "It's really important, but if you don't have the time…" She trailed off, before face palming mentally.

"Of course!" Trent pushed off the shoulders of his German band mates and leaped to the floor. "I'll be right back, guys." They nodded, agreeing. Trent followed Gwen as she strode for the for the back door, next to the band's van. "So what's up? Treasure hunt or a clue challenge?" Gwen noticed Courtney sneaking up behind him. "Yeah. We needed to find this killer. Jack the Ripper." Gwen explained. Trent's eyes widened. "Chris is actually doing that? Kind of glad I hooked up with the band." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wish I could help, though." Courtney brought a broken end of mop on his head. "_But you can_."

Owen laughed with a pleased look on his face. "Hahaha, gotcha!" Noah grinned in relief. "Alright, Owen." After bagging Jack, Owen turned around, hunching over. "Who's Jack the Ripper now?" He let lose. Turning around, he walked over to Noah who was stuck in the glass box. "Here, Noah, I'll let you out." Noah cried. "No, don't open the door until the air clears!"

Both teams arrived late in the afternoon. Chris, Chef, and all the other contestants watched as the teams prepared to present what they had caught. Owen looked around, surprised. "Sweet! Everybody's ok!" Heather gave a half nod. "Yep, everyone's fine. You guys were soo stupid to be worried." She said with a nervous laugh, causing all the other caught contestants to glare at her.

Alejandro kept the glare, turning on Noah. "But it was reassuring that some were concerned." Noah eyes widened. Putting two and two together, he said, "You were watching everything?" After Alejandro's eyes narrowed more, Noah rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… That's awkward." Alejandro repeated Noah's words to Owen. "Like an eel dipped in grease." Both Owen and Noah winced, and then Noah smiled. "Where I'm from, that's a compliment! Tough neighborhood, but hey, we caught the ripper type guy!" Owen pulled the bag from the Ripper.

Gwen, Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather chorused together. "Old man Jenkins?" Chris gripped the old man's hair, and pulled off the mask to reveal Ezekiel. "Huh, Ezekiel?" Everyone chorused again. Chris explained that he was going to let Ezekiel back if he could have avoided being caught. After jettisoning the stowaway, Heather looked with interest at Gwen and Courtney's bag. "So who did Courtney and Gwen catch?"

"We knew Chris wanted someone on the run, so ok, maybe we didn't catch the right one…" She put her hand on the bag, revealing Trent. "Trent?" The other contestants said in surprise. "You brought me back here?" Trent said, standing up. "Where's the exit? I need to get back to my band." Chris stopped Trent as he started to walk away. "Not so fast, quitter. Thought you could skip out on the game, eh? Thought I wouldn't find you. Hmm?"

"Umm… You didn't, we did." Gwen interjected, and then looked at Courtney, who nodded in agreement. "Sorry." Chris' face lit up. "And that's why team Amazon wins today's competish!"Courtney cheered. Noah and Owen were surprised by this turn of event. Chris explained that Team Amazon had won, but gave Trent as consolation prize then told Noah and Owen looked at each other. "Uh-oh."

"And with three votes against him, Noah!" Chris announced. Noah and Owen looked surprised. "It's time to say, Tally-hoe, hip-hip, cheerio." Chris wiggled his fingers and with a big grin, said. "Toddle do!"

Trent was sitting with Gwen in first class, Courtney nearby, listening. Trent was explaining what had happened to him. "Yeah, I wasn't too interested in sticking around for sitting around for a whole season with Katie and Sadie following me around, you know." Trent explained. "So I was hanging out with Duncan after I found out I wasn't going with you guys, and he suggested I help out the Schnitzel Kickers." Courtney crossed her arms. "I knew he was up to something." She said loudly. Trent laughed. "So I left the Drama brothers, and went out to live a little." Gwen put her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. "I'm glad for you, Trent." The musician nodded, looking a bit reminiscing. "But I was a little lonely out there. The stars were different. And…" He trailed off for a moment. "I didn't have you to talk to."

_Two seasons ago…Gwen yawned, feeling sleep weigh down on her shoulder. "This is the most boring thing in my life." She dragged her eyes up, and looked at her teammate, sitting a stump next to her. He yawned as well, and then turned his head. "Could be way worse." Gwen was slightly surprised. "Oh yeah? How?" He managed a tired smile. "I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Gwen turned away, before he could see the big smile creep over her face._

_One season ago… "Oh man, they really let me have it out there." Gwen said, sadly. "That was tough. And seeing Trent… was no cake walk either." She crossed her arms, falling back on the couch. "Guess Trent's the man now." She closed her eyes, letting her shoulders slump for a moment. "Sure has a lot of girls after him, who knew he had so many fans." She smiled,_ _reminiscing. "It's nice that he stood up for me." She glanced at the camera, a little hopefully a small smile on her face. "Maybe he still likes me a little." She heard him talking with Katie and Sadie. He was cheerful, laughing after just hearing a joke. "Or not." She said, tiredly._

"Fine, if I jump, will you stop?" Noah said, annoyed. Owen watched him go. "Goodbye, buddy." He put a hand to his head in dramatic expression. "I'll win for you!" Noah, having received his parachute, turned around. "Whatev, just," he tried to convey the message to Owen. "Just beware of eels." He turned, and jumped off the plane.

"I don't know how everyone can sleep, like Courtney. I feel fuzzy, like I've drank too much coffee, you know…. Because we won!" She laughed nervously. She twiddled her fingers. "Cause Trent is back." She reflected for a moment. "He miss… us…" She trailed off, smiling. Trent was leaning against the doorway. Gwen's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I didn't lock the door?" Trent glanced at the door. "The lock was broken." He turned his attention to her hand. "Oh man, what happened to your hand?"

Gwen looked at it, unsure. "I'm not exactly sure." Trent reached out, carefully avoiding the burned area. "We've got to get this looked at." Gwen thought about it for a moment. "But if you hadn't noticed, Chris and Chef don't really work with the safety ratings anymore." Trent chuckled. "I should have thought so. C'mon, let's go fix you up. They do have muffins here, right?" He turned, but Gwen caught his arm. "Hey, thanks." Trent, losing his balance as he turned, managed to find his balance just in time. He looked up, finding his face dangerously close to Gwen's. Tyler poked his head in unsure of what to make of the scene, and slipped out.

Chris and Chef sat in the front. "Whoa-ho! Now that's how to get some drama started!" Chris exclaimed, jabbing his thumb towards the tv screen. "Who's gonna fall? Find out next week, on Total Drama World Tour!"


	2. Chapter 2

Notes on the last chapter: Trent was absent from Total Drama World Tour, so he doesn't know much of Alejandro's villainous side. This chapter took a lot longer then I thought it would.

* * *

"He's that distraction again." Gwen said, thinking about Trent. "He looks great." Courtney said, distracted. "I'm happy for you. Now Duncan, is a lot of work. I made a little list of things that need to change, in fact, once I change these forty seven things about him, he will be perfect." Gwen looked up at Courtney, practically buried under the list. "Courtney, as your friend, I'm going to tell you this straight up." Courtney pushed the list down. "You are his girlfriend because of who he really is." Courtney tried to interrupt, but Gwen didn't stop. "If you try to fit him onto that list of things "that need to change" he's not going to be who really is anymore." She got up. "I'm saying these for your own good, Courtney."

* * *

_**Confessional:**_

"Agh! What am I doing?" Gwen focused on the camera. "The moment I finally become friendish with Courtney, I nearly kissed my ex on the other team!" She came to a conclusion. "If it happens again, I'll tell her." She looked wistful. "Is it wrong that I really, really, want it to happen again?" She sat down. "Horrible person."

"It's so nice to have a girl to talk to. Trent's back, too. Gwen probably still has a crush on him. Why wouldn't she? But he's the enemy." Courtney looked into the camera. "That's why they need to stay apart."

* * *

"Noah! Don't eat the poison stuff! It's poison! AAUUGGHH!" Owen jerked awake, breathing heavily. He sat up, to see Alejandro glaring at him. Owen grinned uncomfortably. "Was I talking in my sleep?" He chuckled, getting down from the bench. "Sorry. I'll just go… away…."

* * *

_**Confessional:**_

"Tyler and Al are super tight now. After all that time they spent on the plane in London, they even voted Noah off." Owen put a hand to his forehead. "Oh I miss the pitter patter of his tiny little feet." He reflected for a moment. "And now I think I might be next!"

Tyler watched Trent, sitting there. "I saw something." He said to Alejandro. He looked at Trent again. He was shaking his head. Tyler wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

_**Confessional:**_

"I'm not sure I can trust Alejandro. Maybe voting off Noah wasn't the best choice." Trent let out a sigh. Tyler was next. "I'm bad with secrets." Alejandro was thinking. "Trent and Tyler- I must figure out what is going on there, and use it."

* * *

Chris explained to both teams that they were going to the home of the original Olympics, in Rome. His intern's research was inadequate, as Courtney, Alejandro and Gwen all held to the fact that the original Olympics were held in Greece. Chris, frustrated, dumped the intern out of the plane. When he left to tell Chef to change course, Sierra pointed Alejandro. "Prepare yourself, for battle!" Alejandro put a hand to his chest. "Child's play. No way us athletes will lose an Olympic challenge to a team of no men." Cody hung his head. Heather walked over to Alejandro. "Hope you look good in silver, I'm great in gold." Alejandro grinned. "I'll be happy to lend you one of ours."

Meanwhile, Trent caught Gwen's eyes, and smiled. Gwen smiled back, and then was suddenly aware of Courtney watching her. "Hey." She said, trying to disperse with everyone else. Courtney caught her by the shoulder. "What was that?" Gwen shrugged. "What was what?" Courtney wasn't smiling. "You were staring at Trent." Gwen tried to look for an excuse. "Oh I was just, uh, he's on the other team. I couldn't have. What about Duncan? Are you going to keep that Mohawk of his?" She tried to give a look of distaste. "Well that was number seven on things to change but now… I think you're right about that list." Courtney's shoulder's sagged. Gwen put an arm around her shoulder. "Love does funny things." Courtney sighed, looking at her shoes. "Everyone makes mistakes, Court. I do too." Gwen said, knowing that Courtney was admitting her mistake.

Chris ran through the basics of the Olympics, including the lack of clothing the athletes wore. "Ok, time to drop the laundry." He started to undo his belt, making everyone gasp. "That was just a quirky fact, not a tie breaker. Stay dressed, _very_ dressed." Chris quickly corrected him, but left the idea in case of a tiebreaker. He informed them that all matches would be one on one, and that there would be no silver medals. Owen mourned this fact.

The first challenge had a giant maze of pillars. The contestants would search for a Greek treasure. "So who's going in?" Chris asked. Both Gwen and Trent stepped forward. "Me." They both realized what had happened, and blustered, trying to volunteer their teammates to the challenge instead. "Gwen versus Trent is." Chris exclaimed. "Wow, that is so… fun." Courtney said a troubled look on her face.

* * *

_**Confessional:**_

Alejandro looked interested. "Now there's tension between Trent and Gwen? Perhaps Gwen and Tyler are secretly dating and Trent is, uh… No, no, Patience. " A scheming look came across his face. Sierra appeared. "Did you see those sparks? Gwen's had a crush on him since season one, and he's always had something for her too. There's a whole fan base dedicated to Gwent. I wonder if this year, a new relationship fan base will start for Sodie. No, no. Codierra!" She squealed, laughing.

* * *

"Trent." The musician looked up, seeing the host glaring at him. "You must sing until the Olympics are over. That will make up for all those songs that you missed while breaching your contract." Trent shrugged. "I did that for a living, anyway." Chris tossed a garbage lid to him, then one to Gwen. "Why do we need these?" Gwen asked, holding it. "These Spartan shields will help you in your treasure hunt. The treasure you seek is tied to an Erymanthian boar. Good luck to you both." Chris turned to Chef. "Chef, sound the Spartan battle horn." Chef brought a kazoo to his lips, and blew a few short notes. Chris groaned. "That's the Spartan battle horn? For real?" He noticed Gwen and Trent were both staring at him. "Just go, already." He walked over to the other group. "Follow me." Courtney took one glance at the retreating trio, and then followed Chris.

Chris explained that the next challenge would involve a martial art with no rules. The last one standing would win. "As the strongest amazon, I volunteer to fight for our team." Cody walked forward, flexing. "I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest." Courtney laughed. "As I was saying…" Sierra grew angry. "That's it. I volunteer to fight Courtney." Chris looked worried. "I'd like someone from team I am really, really, hot to be involved here. Anyone?" Alejandro saw his chance when Tyler mentioned he would do it instead. "I'll give my place if you promise to return the favor down the road." They all were sent into the ring. Cody charged at Owen, but bounced off his stomach into the sky kung-fu panda style.

Heather and Alejandro cheered Tyler and Courtney against each other. Tyler was knocked to the ground, and Courtney cheered. "Don't worry ladies, I'm back to save ya." Courtney shook her head. "Just stay out of the way, pipsqueak." Sierra leaped off of Owen, annoyed at Courtney and began fighting with her. Heather groaned, while Alejandro gloated. "Your team is fierce, but shouldn't you be fighting us?" Courtney and Sierra both collapsed after struggling for a moment. Chris awarded Chris is really, really hot with two medals, explaining that the matched was only supposed to be one on one.

Gwen looked around, backing up slowly. "Here, boar, boar, boar." She backed up into someone. Turning around, she faced the musician. "Gwen." He looked at her. "I wanted to talk to you-" She laughed, nervously. "About what hap-" She started.

"Time for a song!" Chris sang out. "Please continue. Gwen, even though this is a duet, only Trent has to sing." Chef pulled a lute out of nowhere, and began to play.

"Coming back was not what I planned to do." Trent easily sang. "But there's someone I missed too."

"Trent, you're really sweet, but Courtney's against it, and I'm not sure where to go to." Gwen looked at a statue that looked suspiciously like Courtney.

"I don't want to walk away, but… I think we can pull through." Trent shook his head, trying to put a reassuring look on his face.

A bear charged out, and knocked Trent aside with one paw. It turned, growling. Trent put both hands in front. "I don't want any trouble." His voice wavered, as he sang.

"I'd help you out, but I want out of this rubble." Gwen leaped onto the back of the bear, grabbed the medal, and ran off to her team, sending one last glance at Trent.

"Nice one, Gwen!" Courtney high-fived Gwen. Chris ignored them. "Next event, moving on." Gwen frowned. "What about Trent, is he going to be ok?" Chris turned around. "Chef will take care of that. Moving on." Tyler looked to be at his breaking point. Alejandro looked straight at the camera. "Interesting song."

Chris explained the next event, a hurdles race. He selected Alejandro and Heather, being the two remaining contestants who hadn't competed. Heather grinned, knowing that however fast Alejandro was, he couldn't compete with her flexibility. "Sorry, I'm fast, and flexible." She stretched her leg out behind her. "If we lose tonight, we're voting off whoever didn't win a medal, right?" Owen whispered to Alejandro.

Alejandro quirked his eyebrow, and smirked, then did the splits. After that, he tied his hair into a ponytail with his boots. Everyone but Owen cringed. During the race, Heather began to lose ground, bit by bit. And to add insult to injury, Alejandro was running backwards. "Don't worry, you can borrow my medal if you ever need to look like a winner." He taunted. He turned forward again, and ran on his hands, and was still ahead of her.

He did a flip over one hurdle, landing back on his feet. He had to win, and worse, humiliate her too. Owen and Tyler were getting nervous. "Relax my friends, victory is at hand-" He slammed into the next hurdle, as Heather dived forward, throwing herself over the hurdle and into a roll. She crossed the finish line, allowing herself a quick cheer. Alejandro slid across the finish line on his knees, humiliated.

Trent managed to escape the bear by feeding him a muffin, and turned, seeing Chef. He started, and then reminded himself of the fact that he would have to sing. "Where's the exit?" Chef nodded, approvingly, and pointed.

"Where's Trent?" Gwen asked, starting to worry. She hadn't expected him to take that long. "Trent will join us as soon as he can, if he's still alive." Gwen tried to keep the panic out of her voice. "If? What does that mean?" Chris didn't answer, moving to the tiebreaker. Courtney frowned, turning to Gwen. "One sec Chris. You sounded really concerned there." She said, looking pointedly at Gwen. Gwen was startled, looking for an excuse. "Wings!"

An intern rolled up with two sets of wings. Chris pointed upwards to medal dangling from a crane. "One member of each team must strap on the wings and take flight, all the way up there." The teams watched the wings crumble. The intern cleaned up the mess, as the teams decided who would go. Cody spoke up first on the amazon's team. "I'll do it, for all of you." He turned to Gwen, but was pulled into a tight hug by Sierra. "Thank you, Cody." She squealed.

"I'll do it! To the extreme!" Tyler pumped his arms. Chris wasn't quite done with them yet. "And since it's a tiebreaker, before you two strap on your wings, please slip into these authentic battle costumes." Sierra squealed again, shaking Cody. "Costumes!" When they returned, Sierra couldn't resist. "He looks like an angel." Alejandro frowned. "Those costumes are not authentic-" Sierra covered his mouth. "No one cares." Owen looked worried. "This is going to be close one." Alejandro agreed. "This is going to be close, too close. Someone needs a distraction to slow them down."

"Time to pay back that favor." Alejandro said, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Tyler, please tell Courtney what you know about Trent and Gwen." Courtney gasped, surprised that Gwen had not listened to her. "On your marks!" Chris pulled back a flaming arrow, aiming for the sky. "Now." Alejandro commanded. "I saw Trent and Gwen messing around." Tyler said, sighing with relief. "That's a load off!" Courtney's eyes widened. "What?!"

"How could you? I thought we were friendish!" Courtney couldn't keep in the betrayed feeling. "I hate you!" Cody put a hand to his forehead as Tyler took off. "Trent? Trent?" Suddenly, the musician appeared. "Is there a problem?" Cody explained the situation in a few short words. "You and Gwen?" Trent nodded. "Things finally worked out right." Cody sighed again. "I guess it's better than Duncan." Trent held out a fist. "Go for it, if you don't win, Gwen might be voted out. I've got to talk to Courtney." Cody nodded, a new look in his eyes. "You're right." He started to fly after Tyler.

"Courtney." She stopped railing to look at Trent. "You're just as worse, trying to bring down our team from the inside." Trent looked pained. "I didn't plan it that way. I had a bad breakup, and I was trying to make things right. The way things were." Courtney stopped for a moment, as he continued. "Don't you know what that feels like? Gwen's not trying to betray you."

Courtney remembered for a brief moment, all the fights with the delinquent with the mohawk. She remembered all the times she had forgiven him, and he had forgiven her. "Touché." She said at last. "I'll forgive Gwen, not you. But Tyler's going to win anyway."

"Their wings are molting!" Alejandro realized, wincing. Tyler came within inches of the medal, but his wings molted completely, and he fell the entire way down. Cody soon followed him, but not before he caught the medal in his teeth. Tyler smiled happily. "I don't believe it! Not even a scratch." Cody landed on him, soon changing that fact. "Amazons win!"

Back on the plane, Cody smiled. "I'm glad he's back. Or was back, anyway." He knew that Trent was probably going to be kicked out at about this time. Meanwhile, Courtney crossed her arms. "Maybe I was wrong, Gwen. I'm not angry at you anymore, but I need to know I can trust you." Gwen rubbed her arm. "I don't think he's going to be here anymore, Courtney. I've got to go." She ran off. Courtney sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's see, Tyler volunteered for, and lost the tiebreaker, which is why you're all here. Plus, he got TKOed by a girl. Funny, yes, but helpful, no. Alejandro blew it in the hurdles, which forced the tiebreaker, which is why you're all here, plus he knocked himself out cold trying to outman a girl. All this, while his hair was in a ponytail." Alejandro looked indigant. "What does my hair have-" Chris interrupted him. "Trent lost his first challenge back, but managed to fix a lot of melted wings, he also encouraged the other team to win the tiebreaker." He held up the votes. "And today, the final choice is mine. The drop of shame will be taken by…" Alejandro began whispering to Tyler. Gwen, who was hidden by the giant tiki statue, watched Trent.

He reminded her of the first time they were at the island. He always had known how to set her at ease. Even now, he looked perfectly relaxed, even though all the odds were against him. Suddenly, she realized that this was the first elimination he had ever had that had not resulted from or with a breakup. That's why he was so calm. He had his guitar with him. He had been expecting this! She bit her lip, as Chris made the announcement.

"This intern!" Chris shoved the intern standing beside him out of the plane. Tyler looked a little relived, but when Alejandro looked at him, he groaned in disappointment. Gwen couldn't help the grin from spread across her face. "Yes." She whispered. "That's right, I'm ignoring the vote. As if I'd send Trent home when the fun's just getting started. Team really, really, hot will stay as it is, for now."

"Will Tyler turn against Alejandro? What will Courtney's next move be? Will Heather ever admit that she's interesting in Alejandro? Find out, right here, on Total Drama World Tour!"


End file.
